The Long Road to Salvation
by True Rayanne Adaire
Summary: What if it hadn't been Dean who came to get Sam from Stanford? What if Jess had come with? When Dean's fiance Jazlynn comes to get Sam from Stanford, everything changes. But...can the Winchester family ever truly be safe and happy? Or are they doomed...no matter what they do? Rated T because I'm paranoid Recently revised first chapter!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Acacia Collins_

My life as a Hunter hadn't been easy. I'd lost both of my parents to a Demon, my older brother to a wendigo, and had thought that was it. I was destined to be alone forever. Then I met Dean Winchester. Dean was a Hunter, son of the legendary John Winchester. He was a damn good Hunter and an even better man. Falling in love with him was easy. Being a part of his small family was even easier. Dean and I had a rocky start, we both hated each other in the beginning, but when I finally fell for him I knew I was doing the right thing. He resisted falling for me in the beginning, not wanting to get hurt, but John and I eventually convinced him to let himself fall. And fall he did. We were engaged now and I was nearly fourteen weeks pregnant with our first child. Happiness, something I'd never thought could have, was now mine.

It had been four weeks since I'd heard from Dean or John and I was worried. They'd gone on a case together, some Demon that another of John's Hunter buddies had told us about. Dean had called twice since then. They were okay, he said, just a little busy and he loved me. We talked for fifteen minutes before morning sickness hit me and I had to run to the bathroom. That was a month ago. Four whole weeks without a single phone call or even a text. It wasn't like Dean. Nor John. In the three years we'd been together, he'd never left me alone for that long. Especially with the baby on the way. And, after another agonizing week without word, I decided to follow Dean's '_In Case of Emergency' _instructions. They were simple: Go to Stanford University. Find Sam Winchester.

Sam was Dean's younger brother. He'd been at college for the past four years. He hadn't enjoyed the life of a Hunter, had craved normalcy. He and Dean hadn't talked since Sam left but Dean knew Sam, knew he'd help me if something ever happened to Dean. I didn't want to go to Sam, didn't want to pull him back into a life he hated. But I was worried about Dean and knew that if I didn't do something, Dean might never come back to me.

I was walking to the Impala when it happened; something cold touched my stomach. I felt a sharp, tight pain in my stomach and crumpled to the ground. Pulling myself back to my feet, I started the hour long drive to Stanford University. Sam was staying in an apartment near campus with his girlfriend. Praying that Sam wouldn't turn me away, I pushed the Impala to go a little faster. It was just a little farther and then I would talk to Sam.

An hour later, I was parked in front of the apartment Sam shared with his girlfriend. I walked, hunched over in pain, to the door and knocked. It was nine o'clock at night and they were hopefully still awake. I had hoped to wait for morning but I couldn't. A few minutes later, a tall man with shaggy brown hair answered the door.

"Sam Winchester?" I gasped out, forcing myself to talk around the pain.

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"My name is Acacia Collins. I...I'm your brother's fiance."

"Dean's?"

"Yeah."

"Where is Dean? How did you find me?"

"Dean and John left on a hunt a month ago. Dean...he gave me instructions in case of emergency. He's been keeping track of you, watching to see that you're safe. He told me that if he went on a hunt and stayed gone longer than a month to come here. So I did."

Sam's eyes were huge. "Come inside." he said.

He stepped back, flipping on a light as he did so. Noticing that I couldn't walk very well, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me to the couch. He sat down next to me and let me breathe before speaking.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Bobby Singer called John last month. Something about a Demon infestation in Colorado. They decided to check it out. Dean made me stay behind because I'm...I was pregnant. He told me to find you in the event that he didn't return within the month."

"What do you mean you were pregnant?"

"I think I might have lost the baby. I was leaving the hotel and something hit me. Hard. I didn't even see what it was."

"Acacia?!"

I turned my head towards the sound of the familiar voice. Jessica Moore, my best friend, stood in the doorway. I hadn't seen her since she quit Hunting five years ago. We'd exchanged letters but I'd been so busy that I hadn't been able to talk to her in a while.

"Jess? What are you doing here?"

"Sam's my boyfriend? What're you doing here?"

"I'm engaged to his brother."

Sam cleared his throat. "You know each other?"

I nodded. "She's my best friend. When she quit Hunting five years ago, we lost track of each other."

Jess sat down next to me. Hugging me, she asked what had happened. I explained everything that had happened in the last four years. Tears filled her eyes as she heard about the baby.

"I said I was done with that life. But...maybe this is what's right. I'm coming with you." she said, glancing at Sam.

"I'm coming too, obviously. If my family's in trouble, I'll do whatever it takes to find them."

Jess smiled. "You know we can't just find them and come back to this life, right? We go back into Hunting and we're Hunters for life." she said.

Sam nodded. "I've been restless lately. Maybe Hunting is what I was born to do. I love being here, love the normalcy, but God knows we'll help more people Hunting." he said.

Jess nodded decisively. "We need to get Acacia to a hospital first."

"NO! I can't go to a hospital now. We don't have time or that. I need to find Dean."

Sam groaned. "Now I see it. You and my brother are a perfect couple because you're both stubborn."

"Yeah. That's probably true. Now let's go. The Impala's outside. I'll see a doctor as soon as we find Dean."

Sam sighed. "Fine. But I'm driving. You're gonna lay in the backseat and relax. If we fight, you leave it to Jess and I. Dean would have my ass on a silver platter if I let you fight in the shape you're in."

"Okay. Can we go now."

"Yeah. Jess, will you gather some clothes? We won't need weapons. The Impala's stocked at all times."

"Going."

As she headed to the bedroom, Sam pulled out his phone. A few minutes later, I heard Dean's voice. His answering machine. Sam left a short message and then slipped his phone in his pocket.

"It was worth a try."

"I know. There're two people I haven't tried...but they're busy." I said, quietly.

"One of them is an Angel named Castiel. He usually only answers for Dean but...he might answer for me."

"And the other?"

"The King of Hell. His name's Crowley. He's a...good guy I guess. Tries to keep the Demons in line. Not all of them listen to him, though. He likes me and he'll come if I call. I just can't call him and Cas at the same time."

"You're friends with a demon?"

"Wasn't always. We hated each other at first. But I saved his life...and then he saved my ass. So we're friends now. And he's protected me from Demons before."

"All right then."

"I'll call Castiel first." I paused. "Castiel? If you're listening, I could use your help."

There was a pause and then the flapping of wings. When I looked up, Castiel was standing in front of me.

"Acacia? Where is Dean?"

"He and John went on a case a month and haven't been back."

"You've lost the baby."

"I was attacked by...a spirit or a Demon on my way here."

Castiel frowned. "Dean is not going to be happy about that."

"I know. Do you...can you tell where Dean is?"

Castiel closed his eyes. "He is somewhere in Colorado. I...can't seem to pinpoint an exact location."

"Thanks Cas."

"I am glad you called me. I will keep a watch out for you and Dean. Call if you need my assistance."

"I will."

He disappeared and I turned to Sam. "They'r e most likely in Del Norte. That's where the case was. I'm going to call Crowley and see if he knows anything."

Pulling out my phone, I dialed Crowley's phone number. He answered on the second ring.

"Acacia?"

"Crowley. I...I need your help."

"Where are you?"

"Sam Winchester's apartment."

"I'm on my way."

A moment later, Crowley stood before me. He hugged me gently before pulling back.

"You've been attacked by a Demon. I will punish whoever did it accordingly." he said, scenting the demon on me.

"Thank you. They lost me my baby." I said.

"WHAT?!" Crowley yelled.

"They killed the baby."

"A life for a life then." he said darkly.

"Thanks. Have you heard of a Demon infestation in Del Norte, Colorado?"

Crowley frowned. "No...there are angels in that town. Demons can't step foot there." he said.

"Angels?"

"Yes. Del Norte is a very...religious town. Angels have taken over. We're not allowed inside."

"Shit. Dean and John have been captured by angels."

"If you need assistance, I have no qualms about fighting angels. When you get to Del Norte, call me. I will personally meet you there."

"Thanks Crowley. I appreciate everything you've done."

Crowley smiled. "What else are friends for? Be careful."

He turned to Sam. "Watch over her please, young Winchester. I've marked her as my daughter. I would not enjoy seeing her hurt."

He touched my stomach. "That gave new life to your baby, my daughter. Be careful."

I hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

"I would not want Dean Winchester hunting me down. The Demon that did this, I know who he is, will be killed accordingly."

"Be careful Crowley."

"You as well. Call me when you need me."

I nodded as he disappeared again. Sam gave me a look. "You've been claimed as a daughter by the King of Hell?"

I grinned. "Bloody useful it is. Crowley keeps most of his demons away from me. Those that are loyal to Azazel know better than to touch any Winchester much less me."

Jess came out of the bedroom then. "I'm ready."

Sam stood up. "Let's go."

Outside, I opened the trunk and he slipped the duffel bags inside. He took the keys from my hand and opened the back door for me. I slipped inside and lay down on the seat, feeling like shit. Vaguely, I noticed that we were moving but I was already falling asleep. When I woke up, we were in Del Norte, Colorado...


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Dean Winchester_

A month. One long fucking month. That's how long I'd been trapped in this seemingly abandoned town. Seemingly because it wasn't really abandoned. No, Del Norte, Colorado was filled with Angels. Real life fucking angels. And not good ones like Castiel, either. Cas was a good guy, wanting to help and save. These guys wanted to resurrect fucking Lucifer. As in Satan. Yeah, these guys were bad...and they'd been keeping us trapped here for over a month. I could only hope that Acacia had gotten to Sam. If there was anyone that could save us right now it was Sam.

There was a sudden bang as the door flew open. I looked up, shocked to find Castiel himself standing in the doorway. He stared at us, taking in the sight of our bloodied and torn clothes, and gave a small whimper. He strode towards us, face intent and blue eyes checking the scene. Leaning down, he untied my hands and then moved over to my dad. He untied dad and helped us to our feet.

"Can you fight?" was his first question.

Dad and I looked at each other. "Yeah. Yeah we can fight." Dad said.

"Good. Acacia and the others are outside."

"Acacia's here?! She's pregnant! It's fucking dangerous!" I exclaimed.

Castiel sighed. "She is stubborn. She insisted. Crowley is here as well with over a thousand demons. There is a battle going on, Dean. We need all hands we can get."

I sighed, following Castiel out into the fray of angels and Demons fighting. Sure enough, my fiance was in the thick of it. Tall and slender with waist length red hair and fiery blue eyes, Acacia was beautiful. And dangerous with the blades she held in either hand. She caught sight of me and grinned wickedly, tossing me a blade. I caught the blade and stabbed the nearest angel with it. Across the way, a blonde girl I'd never seen before tossed dad a blade and he caught it, swinging it at the angel nearest him. Crowley, I noticed, was fighting at Acacia's left side, keeping angels far enought away from her that she didn't have to do much work. Still, she fought beautifully and I was both worried and proud of her.

To my surprise, my brother was there as well. Fighting beside the blonde that had handed dad a blade, Sam looked...well as he usually did. He was currently fighting two angels and I hurried over, stabbing one in the back of the neck. It lit up, dying easily and I grinned. Sam grinned back and we were brothers again. The blonde girl at his side leaned over and pressed a kiss to his neck before stabbing another angel. Sammy had a hunter girlfriend then. Nice. Almost as nice as my own but nothing could top my girl.

When the fighting was over, we grouped together. Acacia ran at me, wrapping her long arms around my neck. She held me tightly for a long moment before pulling away to assess the damage the angels had done. She growled low in her throat at the multiple scars that they'd left before kissing me. Long and deep, the kiss was just what I'd needed.

"What are you doing here?! You could have been hurt!" I asked, kissing her again.

She smirked. "I had to come. The baby is fine and so am I so shut up and greet your little brother already."

"Gladly." I kissed her again, savoring the taste of chocolate and then moved to hug Sammy.

"Damn it's good to see you." Sam said into my shoulder.

"Agreed. I didn't think you'd come to my rescue."

"I was getting bored with college. Jess and I decided to come back to Hunting." Sam said, gesturing to the girl who was standing behind him.

"Where'd you meet Jess?"

The girl laughed. "We met at college. It was only after we got together that we realized that we'd both been Hunters, though." she said.

"So...you back for good, then?"

Sam nodded. "Definitely. I'm ready to kick some ass."

"We already did enough ass kicking for one day. Let's get outta here and find a hotel room. I'm exhausted." Dad said, clapping us both on the shoulder.

"Yeah, let's hit the road."

Sam laughed suddenly. "Are we all gonna fit in the Impala?"

Dad and I looked at each other. "Nah. I have my truck. Dean, Acacia, Sam, and Jess can ride back in the Impala." Dad said.

"All right."

Crowley shook my hand and gave Acacia a hug. "I will see you both." he said, vanishing into thin air.

Castiel did the same as Crowley had done. "Call if you need me. Otherwise, I will be in touch to check on you both."

"All right. Thanks Cas." I said and he smiled.

"You are welcome Dean."

We piled into the Impala then, intent on finding a hotel where we could shower and shave and relax for a few weeks before finding another case. About thirty miles away, in Alamosa, Colorado, there was a hotel. We checked in and headed to our rooms, exhausted but happy to be together again. Sam and I stood outside my hotel room for a few minutes, catching up, before Jess and Acacia got tired of waiting and snatched us into our respective rooms.

"I was so scared." Acacia admitted, curling against my chest as we stood under the water in the shower.

"I'm sorry baby girl."

It was hard to scare my girl. She'd been through a lot. Losing her parents to Azazel, the demon that had killed my mom, losing her older brother to a wendigo...then her best friend and hunting partner - I guessed that was Jess - had quit hunting. So hearing that she'd been scared hurt me. I hated scaring her. Kissing her, I focused on the feel of her wet skin against mine, on the sensation of her tongue sliding against my own.

"I love you so much." she whispered as our baby moved inside her.

I smiled. "I love you too. Both of you. Now let's get some sleep. I haven't slept in a bed in forever."

"Sounds good. I barely slept while you were gone."

In bed, she curled against me small and quiet. I kissed her forehead before I fell asleep, safe in the knoweledge that my family was together and safe.

_Author's Note: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter of Long Road To Salvation. I bet you thought I'd forgotten about this one, huh? Nah, I just wasn't working on it. But here I am, working on it now. I hope you enjoy and remember to review. Also, thanks for reading all of my stories. I love you all! _

_True Rayanne Adaire_


End file.
